The present invention relates to a valve body for a dispenser, in particular a dispenser with a collapsible and elastically restorable container and with self-closing filling-material outlet and air inlet valves. In addition to this, the invention concerns a cartridge as well as a dispenser having a cartridge and a valve body.
Such a dispenser is known from PCT/CH85/00109 in which, by means of pressure built up in the container, filling material is expressed through a suction tube into a valve body and emerges from the valve body through a filling-material outlet valve. The pressure in this dispenser is produced by pressing the elastically restorable container together. After the compressing, the volume of filling material emerging through the outlet valve is replaced by air which can flow into the container through an air inlet valve. This solution has a large number of structural parts and assembly is correspondingly difficult.
Proceeding from this prior art, the object of the present invention is to provide a valve body of this type which, while being easy to manufacture, is advantageous in use.